darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. =Nominations= Darth Azula Support #w00t for Azula. Andftw will like this one. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #GB make FS! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #GB ftw [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 17:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Bagster! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 19:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #El Bago! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #BAGGEH. --''Darth tom'' Message me 14:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) #Since I actually met the voting guidelines now, support. AndFTW!Spam me 16:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Snide comments Darth Fodesinbeed Annodue Support #Hope its good enough. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #It's good! It's good! Stop copying me, dammit! Stop copying me, dammit! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 18:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 18:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #We must save the Queen./ We must kill the Queen! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 12:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 14:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Snide comments Darth Squidward Support #Oh puh-leeze. This article is great! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 20:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 23:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #*Would be better if the intro is expanded. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 21:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #*Better? Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #**Add about his death GB then you have my vote :) ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 22:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #***Technically, there is a section about his death; Pleasing the Fans. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #****:P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 23:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral/Snide comments Darth Cullen Support # MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 01:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Can the P&T and put it in the rest of the article, or expand it, imo. --''Darth tom'' Message me 14:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) #:It is the longest section of the article and, since Cullen's life story pretty much follows Anakin's, it is important to keep the time stance in that way. MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 15:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) #::I think tom meant personality and traits instead of prequel trilogy with P&T. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I canned the personality and traits section and added a part about Edward and Padme's thongs, which was the only new thing there anyway. MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 15:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Per Maddy. P&T always refers to Personality and traits unless otherwise specified. "Prequel trilogy" would have been just "PT". --'Darth tom' Message me 11:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) #We have a Darth Hale article, and I'd like if there'd be some mention of her. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 21:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 22:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) '''Neutral/Snide Comments' Wilhelm McBumfluff Support #And I leave you with an FSN. --''Darth tom'' Message me 16:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) #This FSN is brought to you by Inglourious Basterds.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 19:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/Snide Comments